J'ai vus tes yeux
by EmYaoi
Summary: Ne supportant plus ce garçon vivant sous leur toit, les Dursley décident de vendre Harry afin de s'en débarrasser. Mais au milieu de cet enfer, un espoir va apparaître pour Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre -** J'ai vu tes yeux

 **Pairing -** Drago et Harry

 **Rating -** T pour l'instant, j'hésite encore à savoir si une scène au lit verra le jour ;)

 **Disclamer -** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire ci-dessous est bien à moi

 **NB -** Je tiens à vous informer que je met énormément de temps pour écrire, et que jamais je ne me forcerais à écrire quelque chose qui finalement ne me plaira pas, alors merci de comprendre :)

* * *

Introduction

Harry s'était encore une fois réveillé dans son placard sous l'escalier. Et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Habituellement, il était réveillé à coup de cris et de frappes contre la fine et petite porte du placard. Mais ce matin là, rien n'avait dérangé son sommeil.

En tendant l'oreille près de la porte il perçut quelques murmures provenant du salon. Il aurait aimé sortir pour mieux entendre, malheureusement il devait attendre que son oncle vienne lui déverrouiller la porte chaque matin, sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle ne s'ouvrit pas, alors il devait attendre.

Il prit son mal en patience,malgré cette curiosité grandissante pour cet étrange changement d'habitude. Puis au bout d'un moment, quand les murmures s'étaient tus, une clés tourna dans la serrure et Harry fit face à son oncle, enfin, l'image flou qu'il voyait de son oncle.

"Lèves-toi."

Un ordre sec et froid, Harry en avait l'habitude et il savait qu'il fallait mieux obéir à son oncle, certaines de ses cicatrices étaient le résultats de ses colères,et Harry ne voulait pas y avoir droit aujourd'hui. Il dut le suivre jusqu'au salon, avec un peu de mal, il distinguait seulement la forme des meubles. Une fois arrivé, il entendit un sifflement de contentement et se retourna vers une forme sombre assise dans un fauteuil.

"Effectivement, vous n'aviez pas mentis monsieur Dursley. Il est magnifique, un véritable Adonis !

-Pouvez-vous, oui ou non, nous en débarrasser ?

-Bien sure monsieur Dursley, un vrai petit pactole m'attends avec lui, ces imbéciles de la haute vont se l'arracher, c'est une pièce tellement rare…"

Harry commençait à avoir peur, la voix traînante de l'inconnu et le ton impatient de son oncle ne le rassurait pas. Et qu'entendait-il par "nous en débarrasser". Il avait peur de comprendre. Il allait partir, son oncle l'avait vendu. Là il avait vraiment peur.

Harry distingua l'inconnu se lever et se rapprocher de lui, il lui attrapa le menton et murmura.

"Avec des yeux aussi brillant que des émeraudes en plus, tu es une vraie perle rare toi…"

Encore cette voix traînante et comme pour accentuer sa peur, Harry pus facilement imaginer un léger rictus au coin des lèvres de l'inconnu. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras, presque en le broyant, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit, et le forçat à le suivre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry se retrouva sur le porche avec l'inconnu.

"Bien monsieur Dursley, je vous en débarrasse. Vous recevrez vote dû en temps voulu. Sur ce bonne journée !"

La porte se referma sur eux, Harry était perdu, il était arraché au seul foyer qu'il connaissait, il n'avait même pas pus prendre les maigres affaires qu'il possédait, et il avait trop peur de parler.

"Avance."

Encore un ordre sec, il obéit, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cet homme serait capable de lui faire, il du donc traverser la petite cour de gravier jusqu'à la voiture de l'inconnu, souffrant en silence du fait d'être pieds nus. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et l'inconnu démarra, et Harry vit la silhouette flou de la seule maison qu'il n'ait jamais connu disparaître. Il avait peur et il aurait aimé répondre, se défendre, mais il ne pouvait pas, son état ne pouvait pas le lui permettre, il n'était rien dans cette société, il devait simplement obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Et Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il y échapperais, c'était un beau rêve. Maintenant allait commencer son enfer.


	2. La vente

Chapitre 1

La voiture s'était garée devant une bâtisse de brique rouge. C'était tout ce que Harry pouvait distinguer, il se détacha et tenta de trouver la poignée afin d'ouvrir la portière. Au bout de quelques secondes il la trouva et sorti de la voiture. Une route goudronné s'étalait sous ses pieds.

"Aller ! Avances, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !"

L'homme lui agrippa encore le bras et le dirigea vers la bâtisse. Il ouvrit la porte à double battants et Harry entra dans un monde inconnu. L'intérieur sentait le renfermé et le tabac et aucun trait de lumière naturelle n'entrait. Il entendait des gloussements féminins le temps qu'il traverse la pièce, le bras toujours agrippé. Puis l'homme le fit entrer dans une autre pièce, éclairée par le Soleil. Harry distingua un bureau dans le centre de la pièce et l'homme le fit asseoir dans un des fauteuils y faisant face. Lui alla de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Bien, tu dois être un peu perdu, alors je vais éclaircir la situation. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor et tu es ici dans ma maison de vente. Comme tu a dû le comprendre, ta famille t'as vendue à moi. En même temps, que feraient-ils d'un omega comme toi ?"

Tom Jedusor termina sa phrase par un petit rire sarcastique, Harry ne voulait pas connaître la suite de son discourt, allait-il devoir vendre son corps pour cet homme ? Devrait-il subir jours après jours l'humiliation d'écarter les cuisses pour des inconnus ? Il ne voulait pas savoir.

"Tu as de la chance, ce soir à lieu ma plus grosse vente de l'année et tu es la perle rare qui me manquait afin de la clôturer. Mais pour cela on va devoir te faire beau."

Harry distingua Jedusor se lever et appeler quelqu'un dans la première pièce, celle qui sentait le tabac, puis il revint s'asseoir à son bureau.

"Des questions ? Demanda Jedusor.

-Je ne vais pas rester ici ?"

Jedusor éclata de rire, Harry ne comprit pas. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ? Jedusor se calma et lui répondit.

"Tu es un omega, si les gens savaient que tu es l'une de mes prostitués, ils se jetteraient sur toi et tu mourrais d'épuisement, même si j'ignore ce que ton futur propriétaire fera de toi. Mais je préfère de savoir mort ailleurs que chez moi, je tiens à ma réputation. Les omega que j'obtiens sont vendus lors de ventes aux enchères, où la plupart des alphas se rendent, et ils sont près à dépenser des millions pour posséder quelqu'un comme toi."

Harry avait vraiment peur, ça allait empirer…

"Maintenant j'aurais deux petites questions pour toi. Reprit Jedusor. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Dix-sept ans. Répondit Harry.

-Bien, deuxième question, as-tu déjà été dépucelé par derrière ?"

Harry se figea et son visage chauffa, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Jedusor reprit.

"Intéressant…"

Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?

-Oui ! Cédric, je te présente Harry et je veux que tu me le prépare pour ce soir !"

Harry ne le vit pas mais le dénommé Cédric eut un regard compatissant vers lui, qui sais ce qui arriverait à ce gamin une fois partit.

* * *

Harry avait suivi Cédric à l'étage dans une pièce calme avec une fenêtre. Il y avait tout plein de couleur dans cette pièce. Cédric demanda à Harry de se diriger vers le miroir. Harry y alla mais trébucha sur une caisse en carton qui traînait là. Il tomba sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit.

"Houla !"

Cédric se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

"Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui c'est bon, j'avais pas vu le carton. Répondit Harry, un peu honteux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça peut arriver." Le rassura le jeune homme.

Cédric le plaça devant le miroir et Harry vit les formes de son reflet pour la première fois. Il y avait un garçon plutôt petit devant lui, avec des cheveux noirs en batailles. Il y avait également un corps fin, mais ça il le savait déjà, ses côtes étaient voyantes, les os de ses genoux étaient pointus, ses poignets étaient aussi épais qu'un cure dent. Il n'aimait pas son corps. En fait, il ne s'aimait pas tout court.

Cédric, qui était parti fouiller dans les couleurs revint vers lui, mettant fin à sa contemplation.

"Tu as déjà un visage à faire tomber les cœurs alors ça ne sert à rien de te mettre des vêtements haut en couleur. Dit-il en passant un pantalon en jean noir devant Harry, puis une chemise blanche. Oui ça t'ira parfaitement. Mais avant on va te laver."

Et Cédric l'agrippa par le bras pour le conduire vers les douches. Une fois lavé et séché Cédric tendit ses nouveaux vêtements à Harry et il les enfila. Ils retournèrent dans la pièce colorée mais cette fois-ci il y avait d'autres personnes. Harry identifia trois voix masculines et une voix féminine. Mais personne ne fit attention à eux et Cédric le mena près d'une table où il le fit s'asseoir dans une chaise.

"Bien, essayons de coiffer ce nid d'oiseau !"

Cédric se saisit d'une brosse et commença à brosser ces cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien. Mais il abandonna très vite en comprenant que ça ne servait à rien. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient indomptables.

"Dépêches-toi Cédric, la vente commence dans une demi heure ! Les interpella la voix féminine.

-Merci Cho, j'ai bientôt fini." Lui répondit-il en appliquant du fond de teint sur le visage de Harry.

La jeune fille s'éloigna et Harry ouvrit la bouche.

"Je croyais que ce n'était que ce soir ?

-Pour toi c'est ce soir, mais il doit y avoir une trentaine de personnes qui veulent quitter cette maison, alors la vente commence plus tôt.

-Il y a des gens… consentant à être vendus ? Demanda Harry, médusé.

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a, la plupart des gens présent ici sont à la recherche d'un abris où dormir et manger mais en vivant ici, on doit accepter d'écarter les cuisses au premier venu en guise de paiement. Et certain ne supporte pas cette vie alors ils acceptent de se vendre et d'appartenir à une seule personne et être nourri et abrité. Lui expliqua Cédric.

-Mais ça revient au même, monsieur Jedusor m'a même dit que les propriétaires pouvaient nous tuer !

-Et bien oui, ça revient au même, mais il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne à satisfaire et pas une vingtaine, en un jour. Et monsieur Jedusor à dit ça pour t'effrayer, mais un meurtre reste un meurtre et c'est toujours punis par la loi." Rigola légèrement Cédric.

* * *

Une seule question trônait dans son esprit "Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?". Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé pour lui, il s'était réveillé, avait salué sa mère dans le salon et avait petit déjeuné. Une mâtiné des plus banale, sauf qu'il avait oublié un détail que sa mère s'était chargé de lui rappeler, aujourd'hui il avait vingt et un ans. Et dès le moment où sa mère avait fini de prononcer la formule annuelle "joyeux anniversaire mon cœur" avec son sourire plein de tendresse, une tornade avait déboulée dans la salle à manger.

"Drago ! Debout, je te kidnappe pour la journée !" Avait dit la tornade du doux nom de Blaise.

Et c'est à partir de là, que Drago savait sa journée foutue. Blaise l'avait traîné de bar en bar, de boutique en boutique pour qu'il achète des fringues "classes" comme avait dit son bourreau de la journée.

"Le vrai cadeau est pour ce soir mon pote !" Avait dit Blaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé dans une espèce de maison close avec un masque sur la tronche, il faisait chaud et c'était remplis de vieux aux ventres bidonnants. Il allait tuer Blaise, dès qu'ils sortiraient d'ici, Blaise était mort, car pour l'instant, le malotru avait pris la fuite.

Drago soupira, il l'attraperait à la sortie, sortie qu'il trouvera quand les vieux bidonnants sortiront, il devait donc attendre la fin de ce… Il ne savait même pas à quoi il allait assister… Il détestait les surprises de Blaise.

Il était occupé à envoyer son soixante quinzième message de menace à son ami presque mort quand les lumières baissèrent en luminosité. Intrigué, il releva la tête et se retrouva confronté à la surprise… Finalement, au lieu de tuer Blaise, il allait le maudire sur trente deux générations, histoire de bien le voir souffrir ce con. Une vente aux enchères, pourquoi une vente aux enchères ? Il détestait le principe, comment pouvait-on accepter de se vendre ? Et comment pouvait-on acheter des humains sans avoir une once de scrupule ?

Mais, sans Blaise, il ne trouverait pas la sortie, ce con l'avait conduit de pièce en pièce dans cette baraque et Drago en était perdu, alors il assista à la vente.

Les présentation étaient affreuses, le maître de salle ne parlait que de marchandise et de "beaux Bêta" ou "jouet très entreprenant". Il vit défiler une trentaine de personne sur l'estrade avant que le noir complet ne se fasse dans la pièce et que seul un trait de lumière n'éclaire un homme sur l'estrade.

"Bien le bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs, je me présente, Tom Jedusor, propriétaire de ces lieux. Il fit une courbette et quelques personnes applaudir. Mais ne traînons pas en politesse et laissé moi le privilège de vous présenter moi-même la perle rare qui conclura cette enchère ! Approche."

Le silence de la pièce était complet pendant qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre et un jeune homme fit son apparition sur l'estrade, il trébucha mais Jedusor le rattrapa, quelques rires se firent entendre ainsi que des "c'est mignon", qui donnèrent envie de vomir à Drago.

"Très chère gens, je vous présente un jeune homme de tout juste dix-sept ans et encore vierge ! Les offres commencent à cinq mille livres !"

Et les offres fusèrent, mais Drago n'écoutait plus, le jeune homme sur l'estrade n'était pas comme les autres, il semblait vouloir se cacher. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête baissé et il tremblait. Drago en fut choqué, de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait le voir trembler. Le jeune homme en face de lui était mort de peur, et ce fut sûrement ce détail qui le fit se lever de sa place et prononcer d'une voix forte et sur d'elle.

"Un million de livres."

Une nouvelle fois le silence se fit, les têtes se tournèrent vers Drago, mais lui avait son regard fixé sur le jeune homme en face qui avait lui aussi relevé la tête et leur regard s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Un million une fois… Un million deux fois… Adjugé au beau blond masqué !"

Vert, ce fut tout ce que Drago avait en tête quand les lumières se rallumèrent et que les nouveaux propriétaires furent conviés à se rendre dans le salon mauve afin de payer et de récupérer leur bien. Drago s'y dirigea tel un zombie avant d'être rejoins par Blaise.

"Je savait que ça te plairait ! Et en plus tu fais pas dans le bas de gamme, je suis sûr que cet omega est fait pour toi !

-Tu as cinq secondes pour te taire avant que je ne t'émascule en public." Gronda Drago.

Ce fut son tour, il paya, et on lui indiqua la sortie où son "bien" l'attendait, il s'y dirigea, suivi de Blaise qui ne faisait plus aucun bruit.

"Blaise, les clés."

Sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une suggestion, Blaise lui tendit les clés de sa voiture, Drago les fourra dans sa poche en même temps qu'il entra dans le couloir menant à la sortie et il le vit. Il était là, debout près de la porte, la tête baissé et le corps tremblant. Drago s'approcha doucement de lui, oubliant Blaise, et lui tendis la main.

"Ne sois pas effrayé, je ne te ferais rien."

Le jeune homme releva la tête et tomba sur un doux sourire, il ne sut pourquoi mais Harry se sentis en confiance et attrapa la main qui lui était tendue comme un espoir. Et sans se lâcher, ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans une grosse voiture. Drago démarra en trombe, ne laissant pas le temps à Blaise de monter, ça lui apprendra, et pris le chemin de chez lui.


End file.
